1.19
The Group update is an update that all of you can work on together! Intro Features Mobs Passive Pig: Added 2 stages to turn to Pigmen. Cluckshroom: Tameable mobs that are a combination of a mushroom and chicken. Can be tamed using trail mix, a combination of seeds and cocoa beans. They only spawn in the Paradise biome. They are a near-invincible mob that can only be killed if caught in a charged creeper explosion. Passive towards players but hostile towards monsters. Will follow the player if tamed. Neutral Pigmen: Will appear if you crossbreed pigs and villagers together 3 times, and will attack when provoked. Hostile Drills: Little creatures with a spike that will attack you if the light is below 11 and deals 2 damage for wood, 3 for stone, 4 for iron, 2.5 for gold, and 5.5 for diamond Blocks and Other materials: Trail mix: Crafted using 3 seeds and 1 cocoa bean in a 2x2 crafting grid. Used to regain 2 hunger and 1 health or to tame cluckshrooms. Tin Ignots: Made from Tin smelted in a furnace, can be used to make Tin tools, which are between Stone and Iron Sapphire crystals: Made from mining a Sapphire Ore, can be used to make Sapphire Tools, which are above Diamond. They are used to make a Neon Sword, along with Neon. Neon:Made from a Chemistry Table by fusing 2 Boron together. Can be used to make a Neon Sword. Boron: Made from 5 Hydrogen. Can be used to make Neon. Hydrogen:Found in the Element Dimension. Used to make a Chemistry Table and Boron. Sapphire Block: Made from 9 Sapphire Crystals. Used to make a Elemental Portal, and a Chemistry Table. Chemistry Table: Can be used to make any element that exists. Made from 4 Sapphire Blocks and 3 Hydrogen. Dimensions: Future Dimension: This dimension changes depending on whether you use gold blocks or diamond blocks to create the portal. Gold Blocks will take you to the bad future of Minecraft, overrun with monsters and with new biomes such as Obsidian Forests. Abandoned villages will be more frequent and normal villagers will spawn only in strongholds and fortresses. Diamond Blocks will take you to a better future of Minecraft. Monsters are less frequent and illagers are no longer hostile towards the player and villagers. Villages now resemble small cities and will generally be built from white wool and are built above ground level, resembling a futuristic city. New biomes such as Paradise can be found. To activate the portals, build using your choice of diamond or gold block the shape of a nether portal. Use Redstone on the bottom to activate the portal. Elemental Dimension: A dimension that is made of Hydrogen and all the usual elements of the Overworld. Portal is made from 10 Sapphire Blocks and 2 Gold Blocks. Used to get Hydrogen. Tools Biomes Paradise: Paradise is a beach-like biome. Extensive coral reefs surround it, and jungle and palm trees can be found on it. Parrots, crabs, turtles and cluckshrooms will spawn in this biome. Monsters do not spawn here, regardless of any spawners. Obsidian Forests: Trees made from obsidian are found in here. The ground is a combination of coarse dirt, gravel and occasionally soul sand. Monsters spawn above ground here, regardless of light levels. No passive or neutral mobs will spawn here. Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Group updates